A New Beginning
by rurounidragonsayer
Summary: What would have happened if Inuyasha became human when Kikyo offered? Look look! I actually updated! CH 6 is now up! Please r&r!
1. The First Step

Ok, think back to the day before Kikyo ws attacked and died. This is my twist on the classic version. Enjoy!

"Inuyasha, the jewel can be used for good too. It can purify or defile, depending on the user. I can make you human, if you wish."

"But what would happen to you then?"

"Well, perhaps we could…could…"

"Become mates?"

"Would you like that, Inuyasha?"

"…yes…yes I would Kikyo." He smiled down at her. His eyes were thoughtful as he slowly brought up a hand to caress her hair. She looked lovingly up at him, and brought her head to his chest. Inuyasha embraced Kikyo fiercely.

"Tomorrow then. Meet me in the meadow, and you can…you can change." Inuyasha suddenly felt some sense, some feeling of dread pass through him. _Not tomorrow. Do it now._ Some little voice whispered in to his ear.

"No…"

"No? But…I thought…"

"I meant, no, not tomorrow, now. Let's get the jewel and do it now."

Kikyo smiled up at him. "All right then, let's go get the jewel." She slipped her hand into his clawed one, and they slowly walked side-by-side towards the village.

When they entered the temple, Kikyo released Inuyasha hand after squeezing it tightly. She walked up to the alter and took the jewel from its pedestal. She slowly shut the jewel in between her palms, then walked toward Inuyasha, who had remained at the first step of the alter. "Inuyasha, you are sure you wish to transform into a human, now and forever? I will not change you unless it is your wish, and yours alone."

"Kikyo, I am ready. Please make me human." As Inuyasha consented, Kikyo closed her eyes and went into prayer. She prayed to the good power the jewel possessed, that it could shape another form into a human one. Slowly, the change began. Inuyasha's ears slid down his head to rest as human ears did. His claws receded, and his hair faded to pitch black. His eyes were the most shocking transformation. They faded from a fierce gold to the darkest, softest brown. They were so dark they were almost black.

Slowly, Kikyo opened her eyes and looked down upon the newly minted human Inuyasha. "It is done!" She cried with joy, and dropping her empty hands she ran into the arms of her beloved Inuyasha.


	2. A Love Untold

Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

"It worked? I don't feel any different…wait…my ears! And my hair!" He brought up one hand and felt an ear. And my claws!"

"Did you prefer them?"

"Of…of course not! I would lose them a thousand times for you, Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes brimmed with tears of joy. "Oh Inuyasha… You are so beautiful." More tears slid down Kikyo's face and onto Inuyasha's kimono as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Hey, hey. Did I do something wrong? Please stop crying Kikyo..please…" Inuyasha brought up his normal, human hand and wiped the tears off of Kikyo's face. He then continued to tuck her head under his chin and stroke her hair as he embraced her.

"Silly Inuyasha! I'm just so happy! We can finally be just normal…just normal."

Inuyasha laughed at that. He squeezed Kikyo tightly, then released her and held her at arm's length. "Kikyo, you are wrong. It is you who are beautiful!" He swept her up into a long, passionate kiss.

One month later 

Inuyasha and Kikyo slowly descended the path to the stream that flowed through the forest. Hand-in-hand, they sat at the stream's edge and began to fill the water vessels they had brought with them. Ever since Inuyasha had changed, they had been inseparable. Building their little cottage, doing laundry, fetching water and cutting firewood-they did everything together. They were as in love as they could be. Both of them loved every minute of it. Kikyo had laid down her magical bow and arrows after announcing that the jewel had been used for good, once and for all. The villagers had slowly accepted Inuyasha as a human, life-bound to Kikyo.

"Look, Inuyasha, at that fish there. Do you think you could catch it? It would be so good for supper."

"Well…I could try, but I don't think I'm as fast as I used to be." Inuyasha lunged at the fish, which easily evaded his de-clawed hands. Kikyo laughed as Inuyasha floundered around trying to catch it.

"Damn!" Inuyasha's exclamation echoed across the stream as he slipped and fell into the water. Spluttering, he crawled up to the bank where a laughing Kikyo waited for him. Looking up at her, his expression softened into a smile. "Heh…I guess that was pretty funny wasn't it?"

Kikyo handed him a towel they had brought along so he could dry at least a little. "You should dry pretty fast in the sunlight." In a sudden movement, his hand caught the arm she held the towel with, and he pulled her into a soggy embrace.

"Inuyasha! Let go of me this instant! I know that you love me, but I refuse to be soaked to the bone…Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Inuyasha had his eyes closed tight as he held her, and he shook uncontrollably.

"Kikyo?"

"What is it Inuyasha? Are you all right?" She reached a hand up and felt his forehead. "You're not feverish. Are you cold? Inuyasha, look at me." Inuyasha forced his eyes open, but not to look at her. He looked right behind her.

"NO KIKYO NO!" He spun her around so it was his back that was now facing the demon as it brought its claws up and slashed downward, right into Inuyasha. He held her tighter, than let her go as he drifted out of consciousness.

Instantly, Kikyo sprang to the bow that lay by their other things. She drew an arrow, notched it and released so fast that the demon didn't even have time to react before the arrow went clean through it. She didn't pause for even a moment as she went to the bloody heap that was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you hear me? Inuyasha?" She bent over him and rolled him onto his back. His clothes were soaked with blood. His face was pale and his eyes were closed once more. Villagers rushed to help Kikyo and Inuyasha as she turned him over and tried to staunch the bleeding from the terrible wound on his back. "Inuyasha! Wake up! Please don't die! INUYASHA!" Kikyo's scream tore at every living thing close enough to hear.

Don't worry! My weekend's almost here! I'll be writing the next chapter soon!


	3. Healing

I would like to thank all the people who have given me some wonderful reviews on this and other stories. Without them, I think I would have become discouraged! Enjoy!

Inuyasha's body lie prone on the floor of their little cottage, his head tossing through his restless sleep. He mumbled uncomprehensibly. Suddenly, his body convulsed. His back arched and his eyes snapped open.

"Kikyo? KIKYO! KIKYO NO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE KIKYO!" Inuyasha woke up screaming. He had broken out into a cold sweat from his demented dreaming.

Kikyo picked up one of his hands and placed her other hand on his forehead.

"There, there now love. It's all right. I am dead no more than you are!" She looked down into his eyes, where a weak but normal spirit flared once more. The fever he had gotten from the terrible wound on his back had broken the morning past, and the scab was formed firmly over the gash in his back. It would be a while before it healed completely. "Inuyasha, thank the gods. They have been so kind to us! You live!" Tears blurred her vision as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"What? Kikyo? What happened? Please stop crying Kikyo! Kikyo?" Kikyo smiled weakly. Inuyasha tried to sit up, but when Kikyo pushed him back to the ground, contented himself with putting up a hand and wiping away her tears.

"Inuyasha you are not going to move until you are well healed. We almost lost you…I was so scared. I thought you had died…" her voice trailed away as she clung desperately to his hand. All the long days she had spent tending him with such care came rushing back to her. He was her whole world now. Where would she be without him? What if he had died?

She shook her head and pushed the thoughts out of her mind. He lives, she thought, and that's all that matters.

In the days that followed, Inuyasha was filled with impatience. Lying on a mat in their little home all day and night soon became very tedious. During the day Kikyo had to be outside, tending their crops and gathering wood and water for the coming winter. At night, she fell down exhausted next to him. He helped all he could, but there was not much he could do except cook food and have the bed ready for her.

The nights were the only fun time of his day. Kikyo was there, filling his eyes with laughter and love. She always had some story to tell, some new thing that had happened during the day. Their love was taken to new heights as Inuyasha learned what it meant to wait. And sleeping was not the only thing they did at night….

One day, Kikyo decided that Inuyasha was finally healed enough to be outside again. "Now, you can come and enjoy the sunshine while you build up your strength. Eventually you'll be your normal self again." Inuyasha chafed at the restrictions she put on him.

"I can't chop wood, I can't collect water, what am I good for if I just sit here?" Kikyo brought him outside and he enjoyed the sunshine. Just the little walk from their home to the tree next to it was an exertion for him. He was pale by the time he sat gratefully down under the tree. During the day, as Kikyo worked in their garden, he sat in the sunshine and took in the world again. He was going to heal fast and get back to work! Make himself stronger so next time he wouldn't get hurt. He closed his eyes as he smiled up to the sky and let the sunlight soak his face.


	4. An Unexpected Gift

Here it is! I could not find time to write this I was so busy! Phew.

As the days went by, Inuyasha's strength slowly returned to normal. Every day he did a little more. First he could water the plants, then cut wood, then haul water. One by one, Kikyo shifted the chores for both of them to share.

Inuyasha came into the house after fishing down at the river. During the summer, they had a little time out of the day they could spend for themselves. "My, my, Inuyasha, looks like you caught us some dinner!" He had two fat catfish to cook up. After the fish were scaled and cooked, they sat close together eating them. Kikyo smiled secretly. "Inuyasha…" Her hand slid over and fit into his. Inuyasha's cheeks grew red as he squeezed hers in return. No matter how human he was, he was still very shy.

"Inuyasha…I don't quite know how to put this…I am with child."

Inuyasha choked up and spit out the piece of fish he had been eating. "You're WHAT!? You're…you're PREGNANT!" Kikyo smiled again at Inuyasha

"I… I think so. I guess we'll find out."


	5. Anticipation

Whoa Ok Jan, Feb, March, AND April have just been CRAZY thx everyone for all the wonderful reviews and for patiently waiting!

----------

Inuyasha sputtered, "A baby? You can't be serious!" Looking down at the ground, he muttered, "I don't think I'll be good enough...I mean, a baby? A little life? Another soul to protect? Kikyo, do you think that I...I can do this? I don't mean to be selfish...but you seem so calm about this. Will I be as calm as you?"

Kikyo smiled slowly, and leaned against Inuyasha. "I am sure that when the time comes, you will make an excellent father, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha relaxed then. He wondered how Kikyo was able to always say the right thing when he was lucky to say two words that made sense. He sighed. "I hope you're right, Kikyo."

----------

Very slowly, the days went by. Kikyo woke up quite often with nausea in the morning, so Inuyasha had to handle the chores and the garden. Inuyasha also was able to learn an herbal remedy from a traveling monk that reduced the effects of morning sickness.

He also started constructing things for the baby. "Well, this baby is going to need a place to live, a place to play, right? He...or she won't be able to sit around all day." Kikyo smiled at that comment. As much as he didn't think so, Inuyasha was very good a doing the right thing. Soon an assortment of toys cluttered the edges of their cottage. Inuyasha also built a beautiful crib made of oak. It was sturdy, and the wood and runners were sanded as smooth as...well, as a baby's bottom.

Kikyo also developed. Her belly grew and grew, and as the days turned into weeks, and weeks slowly turned into months, it became obvious that she was indeed going to have a baby. Once it became hard for her to bend down or carry anything, Inuyasha made her quit working. "It makes no sense for you to work when I can do it by myself. Besides, you have enough of a job now anyway!"

During the evenings, when Inuyasha finished all the daily work, he and Kikyo would sit together under a tree outside their home, or inside next to the fire on rainy nights. These were the most comforting times for both of them, since during the day all they could share was a word or two thrown across fields at each other.

On one such evening, Kikyo said, "Inuyasha. Do you think I am going to have a son or a daughter? I know how much it means to have a firstborn son, but..." her voice trailed off and her face became clouded with doubt. Inuyasha stroked her hair, and then rubbed her swollen belly slowly.

"Kikyo, you know it would never matter to me what kind of child it is. I only pray that it is born healthy, so we can watch it grow and become strong." At this comment, a look of peace came over Kikyo. She smiled slowly.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She paused and a look of astonishment came over her face. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what? What's wrong Kikyo?"

"Nothing's wrong, silly, the baby just kicked! There! It did it again! Did you feel that?"

A look of surprise came over Inuyasha's face. "Is…that….there! I felt that! Was that a kick?"

Kikyo smiled. "Yes it was. Ooh this baby is sure rambunctious! Inuyasha, I fear we may have our hands full with this little one!"

----------

A few weeks later, Kikyo woke up in the middle of the night moaning. Inuyasha was instantly alert to her pain. "Kikyo, are you all right? Do you need something?"

Pain wracked Kikyo's body. "Inu…Inuyasha…it is time for this baby to be born…" Kikyo heaved a breath and struggled to sit upright. "You…aahh…you must go and get the midwife."

"Kikyo, I couldn't leave you now! You-"

"INUYASHA! Do not make me ask again! The…the sooner you go…the sooner you get back. Now go!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

After leaning Kikyo up against the side of the cottage, Inuyasha sprinted as fast as he could towards the midwife's house. He was tense with anticipation, and was impatient to get back to Kikyo. He danced around the midwife as she gathered her things.

When they got back to the cottage, the midwife promptly ordered Inuyasha down to the stream for water. "And don't come back until you have two full buckets, Inuyasha! Water is a very important tool!"

Inuyasha once again sprinted down to the stream, but walked back slowly for fear of spilling any of the water. He sat the buckets down just inside the door, then returned outside to pace in the cool night air. He was restless for this child to be born, and he wanted to be there to comfort Kikyo, but the midwife had assured him it might take some time. "And besides Inuyasha, a birthing room is no place for a man to be. No, you wait outside, and when it is time for you to come in, I will call you." So he waited impatiently just outside the door for the midwife's call.

----------

I promise the next chapter will be out before summer starts…I am not very busy right now. )


	6. Firstborn

Inuyasha impatiently paced next to the door of the cottage. He could not think of anything except Kikyo in the cottage without him by her side. He should be there! Comforting her! But instead, the midwife had ordered him out here. He muttered softly under his breath. He could not just sit here anymore. Angrily, he grabbed the buckets of water and hurriedly stalked to the stream for more water. The midwife had used all of the water he had previously brought up.

Fussily, Inuyasha scooped up water and retraced his steps up to the cottage. He walked up to the door and gingerly set the buckets down. "Hey midwife! I have more water for you out here." He stalked away from the door, and then resumed pacing. He couldn't bear much more of this waiting. Because he was not occupied with something to work on, his mind buzzed with questions. Was Kikyo all right? Did she need help? Was the baby being delivered safely? Why couldn't he be in there?

Suddenly, he heard the most unexpected sound. A piercing wail resonated from the cottage. Inuyasha charged the door and the force of his pace slammed the door open and carried him right through the opening into the cottage. "KIKYO! Kikyo, are you all right?" He kneeled, astonished, beside her. In her arms was a bundle hardly bigger than a piece of firewood. Kikyo, looking exhausted, smiled up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared, speechless as the bundle stirred and once again let forth that piercing wail.

"Inuyasha, this is our firstborn child. I wanted to wait so we could name him together."

Inuyasha crawled next to Kikyo and sat down beside her. He reached a hand up, and very gently touched the face of this most precious bundle. The child let out a small sound, almost a sigh, as if it knew the touch of its father from the first moment of birth. Inuyasha jerked back, afraid he had hurt the child, and then smiled when he realized he had not. "Him?"

"Yes. This little one is a boy. A fine, healthy boy to raise and cherish for the rest of our lives. What should we name him?"

Inuyasha considered this for a moment. "I am not so good with names." Kikyo chuckled softly.

"Inuyasha, I have a name for him. What do you think of Takana?"

"Takana sounds like a perfect name for him." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo softly on the forehead. She smiled softly.

"I am glad that you approve."

A tear slid down Inuyasha's face. "He…he is so small. My own son." Kikyo lifted the boy off of her lap and carefully gave him to Inuyasha. Inuyasha cradled him as if he were made of the finest glass. He carefully moved the blanket to see his son's face fully. "He is so beautiful. Takana. My son. I promise to protect you until the end of my days."

Kikyo smiled again. Inuyasha started to say something else, but was interrupted by another wail from Takana. "Sounds like he's hungry." Inuyasha handed Takana back to Kikyo, careful to support his head and not drop him.

After Takana was satisfied, the midwife tidied up and, after a few quiet words with Kikyo, departed for her own cottage, dirty and tired. Inuyasha rekindled the fire and pulled out there sleeping mat. He also pulled the baby's cradle right next to their mat.

"Kikyo, I don't know if you need this or not tonight, but I'll put it here just in case."

"That's just fine, Inuyasha." Kikyo sounded exhausted. She attempted to stand with the baby in her arms, but seemed unable to summon the energy for it. Before she could protest, Inuyasha scooped her up, baby and all, and carried her over to bed. He gently laid her down again, and then crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her close, just under his chin.

"Sleep well, Kikyo. And Takana. My loved ones."

"Sleep well, Inuyasha."

----------------

Thanks again everyone for being so patient. You guys amaze me. Formulating the next chapter already. But I won't promise when it will come out, because I'm bad at meeting deadlines!


End file.
